<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Reflections by FleetSparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100784">Dark Reflections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow'>FleetSparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into a dark AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tales from the Cave</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2 of Batfam week!  So, I’m a day behind, so sue me.</p>
<p>Prompt:  Dark Batfam AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick had always been the shining star of the family, and why not?  He was a showman, taking out criminals in gushing displays of ferocity.  He liked it when people watched, especially Bruce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Bruce wasn’t there anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And though it should have been Damian’s turn to become Batman, Dick still kept the role.  And why shouldn’t he? Wasn’t Batman the most feared member of the Legion? Wasn’t Dick, who Bruce had raised to be his replacement, perfectly entwined with the world’s villains?  Wasn’t he the focal point of their lust, their envy, their hatred?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Dick was weak in one place.  He couldn’t let go of Bruce. Bruce’s body was kept floating in a diluted mixture of water from the Lazarus Pit, constantly replenishing itself with the underground reservoir Bruce had found beneath Gotham.  When it was time, Dick would bring Bruce back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian would not wait for that time to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could have taken Dick during a fight, but Grayson was unpredictable when cornered, and that would have given away the game.  Damian stole into Dick’s room one morning after patrol, and jabbed his mother’s dagger into Dick’s spine, severing the nerves of his lower half.  He slipped out before Dick had the chance to call for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian blamed Jason for it.  After all, wasn’t he always threatening to kill Dick, or worse?  If Dick didn’t believe him, he couldn’t prove it. And he certainly couldn’t attack him.  Damian had clipped his feathers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Damian had underestimated Dick.  Bruce may have taught him to embrace the wickedness inside him, but it was Dick’s own mind that had kept him alive all these years.  And Dick would not go down without a fight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>